I Promise
by ThatAnimeAngel
Summary: She loved him. He loved her. He had to leave and promised he would come back. What happens when he dosen't? GenmaShizune OneShot


I Promise.

A GenmaxShizune One-shot.

Disclaimer: You know I don't own Naruto or any of the related themes. ON WITH THE STORY!

--

Shizune stood by Lady Tsunade as she addressed Genma and Raidou.

'So, that's the deal' Tsunade finished, and sighed heavily.

Raidou nodded and Genma folded his arms. He looked up and his eyes met with Shizune's. She felt her cheeks getting warm and she gave Genma a small, coy smile. She knew, now, that she had a slight crush on the Senbon Ninja. Okay maybe a bit more than slight. Fine then, _major_ crush! Genma smirked at her and turned to the Hokage.

'Will Shizune be joining us?' he asked.

'No, I need her here' Tsunade said. 'Besides those Academy kids can not train themselves'

Shizune had recently taken it upon herself to help the Academy kids with their aim. Not only was it rewarding but it also meant that she could have some time from Lady Tsunade and her sake drinking.

Raidou and Genma exchanged glances. Shizune always joined them on missions. But ever since she had started at the Academy her involvement had become less and less.

'Lady Tsunade I. . .' Raidou began.

'When do we leave?' Genma interrupted.

'At once' Tsunade replied.

Genma and Raidou bowed. They turned to leave but not before Genma had given Shizune another smirk and a small wink. Then Genma and Raidou turned and in a puff of smoke, left the Hokage's office.

'Shizune could you please fetch me those scrolls on the Hidden Mist Village. I need to go over them again' Tsunade said briskly, the minute the two ninja had left.

Shizune sighed and nodded.

'At once my Lady' she replied dejectedly.

Tsunade eyed her assistant carefully. Shizune was never downcast, she never acted depressed. _Why would she . . .?_ Ah of course. Genma. Tsunade was not blind; she had seen the smiles exchanged between the two.

'Shizune' she said, smiling.

'Yes my Lady?'

'Go on, go after him'

'Wh…what are you talking about?' Shizune stuttered.

'Genma. Go after him' Tsunade replied, and gave her assistant a knowing smile.

Shizune stared at Tsunade, shock papering her face. Then, she smiled and clasped her hands together. She turned and dashed out of the Hokage's office.

Shizune ran as fast as she could through the village. Panic swept through her mind, what if she was too late? She didn't want to picture it. She smiled at the memory of Lady Tsunade. She would repay her, definitely.

Shizune almost cried with pleasure when she saw the gate come into view, with Genma and Raidou standing there. They had not yet left, thank god.

'GENMA!!!' she shouted.

--

Genma and Raidou walked through the village towards the gate. As usual Genma was deep in thought, brooding over god-knows-what. Raidou shot a look at his best friend. He knew how his friend felt about a certain dark haired medical ninja.

'So Genma, _Shizune_ huh?' Raidou said slyly, grinning widely.

Genma looked up and gave Raidou a firm look.

'Raidou, there is nothing going on' he said exasperatedly.

'Oh come on I'm not a complete idiot. . .' Raidou said.

Genma coughed trying to hide his laughter.

'Yeah whatever, but I saw the eye contact in there'

'Pfft! Nothing is going to happen and it's gonna stay that way'

'Yeah but you want it to, right?'

Genma froze. Raidou had him there. Ever since Genma had met her, he had been taken with the medic ninja.

--

_Genma walked through the streets on Konoha, deep in thought. He was not watching where he was going, as usual. There was a cry as he bumped into someone and they fell to the floor. He jumped slightly and looked down. A female ninja, dark haired and dressed in a Chunin vest and black pants was on the floor. _

'_I'm so sorry' he said, holding out his hand._

'_Don't worry, no harm done' she said, taking his hand and allowing him to pull her up._

_It was then that Genma saw her eyes. They were beautiful, deep chocolate brown and sincere. He opened his mouth but no sound came out. She smiled shyly at him._

'_My name's Genma' he finally managed to say._

_She smiled again and walked away. She paused briefly and turned flashing him another smile._

'_I'm Shizune' _

--

Genma and Raidou reached the gate and paused. They nodded to the guards and then looked at each other.

'Ready?' Raidou asked.

'Ready as always' Genma replied.

'GENMA!!!' came a shout.

Genma and Raidou jumped then turned. Shizune was running towards them at high speed, pink in the cheeks.

'Shizune' Genma murmured.

She reached them and threw herself at Genma, rapping her arms around his waist. She buried her face in his vest.

'I'm sorry but I had to tell you something before you left' she whispered.

'Shizune. ?' Genma asked, blushing red.

'I well, the truth is I, and well I really, really like you' she said pulling back a little in order to look into his eyes.

'In fact I think that I…I…l...love you' she said quietly.

Good god she sounded exactly like Hinata Hyuuga stuttering like that.

Genma paused looking deeply into Shizune's eyes, his cheeks tinged pink. Then he smiled, not his usual smirk but a small, soft smile.

'Shizune relax, I feel the same' he said easily and pulled her closer, locking their lips.

Shizune felt as if her body was about to explode. Warmth was spreading through her body. Genma's tounge licked her lip, asking for entrance which she allowed gratefully. She could taste Genma's warm, slightly salty breath.

'Ahhh I hate to break up the romantic moment, but Genma and I have a mission to get to!' Raidou exclaimed.

Genma and Shizune pulled away, looking sheepish. Raidou grinned knowingly at them and then jerked his head towards the gate. Genma nodded and looked down at Shizune.

'I'll be back soon okay?' he said.

'Mhm…' she murmured, sadly looking down.

'Hey' Genma murmured raising her head with his hand 'I'll come back'

'Promise?' she asked.

'I promise' he replied and kissed her again.

Then Genma turned and he and Raidou leapt out of the gate. Shizune stood there watching him rush away.

--

_Two Months Later_. . .

Shizune sat on her couch in her apartment drinking deeply from a mug of hot chocolate. She sighed and looked out of her window. Genma and Raidou were due back two days ago. She wasn't worried that much, but still two days overdue? Genma always came back on time, _always_!

'_I'll come back'_

'_Promise?'_

'_I promise'_

Shizune shook herself desperately. Genma had promised her, so he would come back, he would!

A knock at the door echoed through the apartment. Shizune placed her cup down and headed for the door. She opened it and peered out. A messenger stood there.

'Shizune?' she asked.

'Yeah that's me' Shizune replied warily.

'Your presence is requested at the hospital'

'I'm on my way' Shizune said, grabbed her jacket which was hanging on a nearby hook and dashed out the door following the messenger.

--

Shizune reached the door of room 45D, the room which she had been told to go to. She raised a hand and placed it on the door handle, preparing to open it when a voice from inside stopped her.

'So you are sure of your facts Raidou?'

It was Lady Tsunade.

'Definitely, we got separated and then well, you know the rest' Raidou's breath was coming short rasping gasps.

Shizune froze. What on earth were they talking about? And more to the point, she could not hear the one voice she wanted to hear. Bracing herself she opened the door and strode inside.

'Ah, Shizune' Lady Tsunade greeted her.

'You called Lady Hokage' Shizune stated, her eyes flickering over to the single bed in the room which Raidou occupied.

'I have some bad news. . .' Tsunade said.

'Where is he?' Shizune interrupted.

'Shizune . . .'

'WHERE IS HE? WHERE IS GENMA?' Shizune was screaming now.

'I'm so sorry Shizune, he is missing' Tsunade said quietly.

Shizune froze, time seemed to stand still. _No_, Genma, her Genma, _missing_? It couldn't be true. No way!

'No' she murmured, her voice shaking. 'No way! STOP LYING'

'Shizune. .' Tsunade began.

'SHUT UP! WHERE IS HE!" she screamed, tears pouring down her face.

Then Raidou was beside her, arms around her shoulders.

'I'm so sorry Shizune, we got separated on the way back home' he murmured.

'_No_, no way' she murmured.

--

_Three Weeks Later_ . . .

Shizune sat on her window sill looking out over Konoha, which was shrouded in darkness. She leaned her head against the window sill, just as the clock struck midnight. Three weeks had passed and still he had not been found. She missed him so much; she thought her heart would break. It was the common thought around the village that he was dead. Shizune refused to believe it and spent every night at her window sill, watching and waiting. He promised her he would come back. Deep down she knew he wasn't.

'You bastard' she whispered, tears escaping her eyes. 'You promised you were coming back and you broke that promise'

If Genma was dead what was the point of her staying in this life? Shizune looked down at her hands, her tears falling faster. Making her decision she rose and walked over to her bedside table and took up the kunai that lay there. It had been Genma's and it seemed fitting that it should be the thing to take her back to him. She parted her kimono and raised the knife.

'Goodbye. Genma I love you and may I see you in the next world' she said and plunged it towards her heart.

Suddenly a clash of steel echoed through the apartment, as senbon clashed with Shizune's kunai knocking it out of her hand. Shizune gasped and covered her face with her arms.

'What the hell were you thinking!' came a hard voice, from the shadows.

'Who are you? Get out of my apartment!' Shizune said.

'I'll leave when I'm ready, thanks' the voice spat.

'What do you want?!' Shizune hissed angrily.

'I want to know why you were about to kill yourself'

'Personally I don't see its any of your business!' Shizune spat.

'Humph. Maybe it is maybe it isn't. So please do share' the voice snapped.

'I lost my one true love, Genma okay? The bastard made a promise and he didn't keep it' Shizune said, and began muttering to herself, unaware of the person's reaction.

'He promised he would come back and he didn't. He broke his promise! Now he's dead and nothing will bring him back!'

'Hmmm, Genma you say. I might have had a run-in with him recently. Brown hair, dark eyes?'

'Yes'

'He died bravely' the voice hissed slyly.

'NO!!' Shizune screamed. 'YOU KILLED HIM YOU BASTARD!'

'Heh! He was a fool! Nothing but a fool'

'Shut up' Shizune muttered, her voice shaking.

'He told me that the reason he fought was for his one true love. I'm assuming now that he meant you. He died bravely and you're just going throw your own life away? What a pathetic kunoichi you are'

'What do you know, why do you care? He meant everything to me and now. . .now he's GONE!'

'Gone? No Shizune I never was'

Shizune started and looked at the man in the shadows.

'How do you know my name?' she whispered.

'I always did, right from the day I knocked you over' the man replied and stepped out of the shadows. Shizune's eyes widened.

'No. . . .' she whispered.

Genma stood there, dressed in his normal clothes. There were scratches and bruises covering his body and blood stains all over his pants. But besides all else he was smiling softly down at Shizune, his eyes overflowing with love.

'Genma' she murmured.

In one swift movement Genma had grabbed Shizune by the waist and pulled her into a deep, loving kiss. Genma pulled away and stared down at Shizune, still smiling.

'I promised you I'd come back' he told her.

'But why did it take so long?' Shizune demanded, tears of happiness falling thick and fast.

'Well the guy who kidnapped me was kinda powerful so it took a little longer to get away from him. But I knew I had to come back, for you' Genma murmured the last part.

Shizune was shaking with her tears now. She looked down at the floor.

'Hey' Genma said, lifting her chin with a hand. 'I came back didn't I?'

'Yes just like you said'

'A promise is a promise' Genma replied and lifted Shizune up, carefully.

He walked across the room to the bed and lay Shizune down on it. He kissed her again deeply. Shizune looked deep into his eyes. Then she spoke.

'Hey, I promise to always believe in you' she whipered and yawned.

'And I promise not to take so long in coming back to you' he answered.

'But now sleep, my angel' he whispered.

Shizune closed her eyes and snuggled closer to her one true love who would always keep his promises, Genma.

--


End file.
